memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paramount Stage 16
Paramount Stage 16 is located on the Paramount Pictures lot in , and is the largest sound stage on the lot. Stage 16 was used in the production of and and was lovingly referred to as "Planet Hell". One of the stage's usages was housing temporary swing sets. As such, Richard James dreaded episodes that were set largely on Stage 16. "The real killer episodes for us are the ones where the action takes place for the most part on the new sets – what we call the swing sets – those are built on Stage 16," James explained. "If we get an episode with only one or two days shooting in the permanent sets on [Stage 8|[Stages 8]] and 9, and five days of shooting in the new sets on 16, the impact on us is just killer. It leaves us scrambling to get the new sets built on 16 for the next episode, because we can't start building those sets until we tear down the old ones. It's the kind of schedule I look at and say, 'Oh, no! " (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, pp. 64-65) Stage 16 is most known, however, for being the home of Star Trek s various cave sets. For the filming of TNG pilot episode in , Paramount Stage 16 was used to house the set of Q's courtroom. (Information from Larry Nemecek) Filming took place between Monday and Thursday . On Wednesday , Thursday 15 October 1987, and Friday 16 October 1987, Paramount Stage 16 housed the sets of Karnas' office and the tunnel systems on Mordan IV for TNG Season 1 episode . On and 27 July 1990, Paramount Stage 16 was used for filming the racquetball court scenes and the scenes of the Talarian ready room for the episode . On , the stage was used for the Dixon Hill office set for the episode . The cave set with the fountain was also created on this set in , for . (Captains' Logs: The Unauthorized Complete Trek Voyages, p. 212) In , Paramount Stage 16 was used for filming the scenes inside the Nottingham Castle for the episode . Following a day on location at Descanso Gardens, several reshoots and close-ups were required and filmed outside of Stage 16. Also in , it was used as the interior set for the Rura Penthe scenes in . It was additionally used for several shots on the surface of El-Adrel IV in the episode . These scenes were filmed on . On Thursday , several close-ups of Jonathan Frakes for the episode were filmed outside of Stage 16. Primary location photography for this episode was filmed on location at the Golden Oak Ranch. In , Terry Farrell went to Stage 16 to visit her friend Marina Sirtis after her auditions for the part of Jadzia Dax were finished, then Farrell got a message from Rick Berman to come to his office and got the part. (DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Section 31-Hidden File 06") In , an artificial cliff was built on Stage 16 for . (Starlog Science-Fiction Explorer, issue #8) That same year, Stage 16 housed at least two sets for : specifically, the interiors of both an illusory barn and a section of the Caretaker's array wherein the crew are suspended. ( ) In , Stage 16 was used for the set of the drawing room from Janeway's Gothic holonovel, in a scene produced for but included in . (A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager, p. 19) For the second season episode , Stage 16 housed the marketplace and surrounding alley sets. The scenes were filmed on Friday and Monday . For the third season episode , Stage 16 housed the sets of the Ilari Imperial Hall, the shuttle interior, the prison cell, and the Paxau Resort holoprogram. In , Stage 16 housed the interior sets of the Reman Warbird Scimitar for the production of . Star Trek production returned to Stage 16 in , where greenscreen footage for the premiere episode of , , was filmed. ( ) Productions * * (Rura Penthe interiors) * (Bajoran Fire Caves in ) * ** Museum of Kyrian Heritage in ** Exterior Jungle/Cave clearing, Int. Cave in * (Ba'ku caves; Body enhancement facility) * * (spacewalk sequence) Sources *Terry J. Erdmann, Star Trek: Action! *Michael & Denise Okuda, Star Trek Nemesis (Special Edition) text commentary *ENT Season 2 DVD special "Enterprise Secrets", David G. Trotti External links * Paramount Pictures – official site * Category:Filming locations